Kagekyo Myst
Myst Kagekyo (義(ミスト)影 虚,'' Kagekyo Misuto'', meaning One whose eyes are closed, Silhouette of falsehood) is a Warrant Officer among the Marines in service to the World Government. Appearance Myst has long, almost knee-length, light blue hair and blue eyes. Her outfit consists of a white shirt with long black sleeves, a white skirt with black shorts underneath and white thigh-high high-heeled boots. Around her waist is a black belt with a silver-trimmed black cross for a buckle. The right side of the belt has some slack to it, where Myst keeps her sword at all times. Often times she is seen wearing a long black scarf and a white hat with a black cross similar to the one on her belt emblazoned on it. On her exposed upper chest is a black tattoo that appears to be a stylized Y shape with two dots below it. For formal appearances, wears a black suit with a white undershirt and a black tie. She also trades out her boots for heeled shoes. She completes her formal attire with a black version of her hat. Personality Ever since she was a young girl, Myst had been full of dreams of greatness, and a drive to achieve those dreams, refusing to let anything keep her from always climbing ever higher, be it her rank, her superiors, nature or even if destiny itself were to oppose her, she would continue to fight for her dreams. Those who stand in her way are little more than pests in her eyes, and those who stand beside her are either mere tools or indeed friends, with such a status depending on how important such a person is to her and her ambitions. To those she honestly cares for, she shows a more vulnerable side, full of doubt and fear that despite her bravado and years of planning, she’ll still fail, being far from good enough to reach the lofty goals she aspires to. Myst’s form of Justice, much like the man who’s powers she symbolically inherited, is that the term most used by Marines, justice, is best defined depending on where you stand. Although bound by her oath to serve the Marines, she does empathize with those who see them as the arm of a tyrannical rule, and likewise shares in their disgust and rage concerning the World Nobles using the actions of their ancestors to get away with anything they desire, even if she can't legally do anything to hinder or oppose the aristocratic despots. Equipment Rapier: Myst carries a rapier for cases where a weapon would be more advantageous compared to her hand-to-hand combat skills. The sword is a standard rapier with a basket-shaped handguard. The blade is tipped with sea-stone, sharpened to a deadly point, allowing her to contend with Devil Fruit users and nullify their powers. She can also imbue the weapon with her Haki to vastly increase its cutting and stabbing power, as well as its durability. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Myst has a surprising amount of strength, able to swing her sword with enough force that she can produce shockwaves of air pressure capable of splitting a man in half over a short distance. A single kick from her was able to send an opponent skidding back, even after he blocked the strike. Her strength allows her to block strikes from opponents far larger than herself with only a single arm holding her weapon without buckling under the force. While she possesses incredible strength, she tends to favor speed and dexterity in battle, striking fast enough that her sword arm appears as a blur. Her reflexes are considered super-human, finely honed as a defense against users of Haki, reacting to attacks almost as soon as she becomes aware of them. Rokushiki (六式, Six Styles) is a fighting style used primarily by the Marines, composed of six individual techniques. Myst has trained extensively in the art, using the six as an integral part of her fighting style. She is capable of infusing them with her Devil Fruit powers to augment them or even create new moves to better suit her capabilities. *'Shigen' (指銃, Finger Gun): Myst’s most favored among the Rokushiki arts. Shigen is a very simple technique, a simple, lightning-quick jab with an extended finger. The extremely small focus point combined with the speed of the strike generate enough force to easily pierce the target, as if the finger were a bullet. Due to her nature as a Freezing Human, she can freeze her victims once she’s in contact with their blood, further improving the fatal nature of the Shigen. **'Toukantsume: Shigen' (凍寒爪:指銃, Bitter Cold Claw: Finger Gun): By reforming her hands into claws using her powers, Myst vastly improves the impact capability of her Shigen many times over, as the sharp point improves the piercing capability to greater levels, allowing her to puncture all the most sturdy defenses. *'Geppo' (月歩, Moonwalk): A technique that allows the user to seemingly “walk” on air by kicking repeatedly the air beneath their feet. Such a skill, when used properly, has many advantages on the field of battle. Myst is often seen using it to quickly approach her enemies from above in order to land surprise attacks or to follow an opponent that had been launched skyward to land undodgeable mid-air assaults. *'Soru' (剃, Shave): Soru allows Myst to move faster than the human eye can track under normal circumstances. This high speed makes it simple for her to dodge attacks and to counter with her own in short order, giving her an advantage in close range combat situations. Against opponents of similar skill and power level, or weaker, this ability is indispensable to her tactics. When fighting enemies who clearly outclass her, the Soru ability also makes for a very speedy retreat to more favorable conditions. **'Kakigōri' (かき氷, Shaved Ice): Kakigōri is the result of Myst using her Devil Fruit and the Soru technique in conjunction with each other. To use the technique, she creates a shell of ice in her exact image around herself before breaking from the mold, using it as a decoy while she vanishes, allowing her to gain a moment's reprieve. The shell turns to slush at the slightest touch. *'Tekkai' (鉄塊, Iron Mass): Tekkai is the art of hardening one's muscles to resist attacks. This is the least-used technique in Myst's repertoire thanks to her use of Haki and her Devil Fruit's innate defensive abilities, coupled with the fact she cannot move while it's in use. *'Rankyaku '(嵐脚, Storm Leg): Rankyaku is the Rokushki technique most suited for long-range. To use the technique, Myst simply kicks the target from a distance, creating a pressure wave that severely damages whatever it slams into. **'Fubukiyaku '(吹雪脚, Blizzard Leg) Combining the principles of Rankyaku with her Devil Fruit, Myst can concentrate the force of the attack and contain it within her leg until she strikes the opponent. The direct application and concentrated nature amplify the force and recoil immensely. Because of this, Myst's leg is often left destroyed afterward, though she can quickly and effortlessly repair it, allowing her to negate this weakness. Devil Fruit Kōri Kōri no Mi (こおりこおりの実, Ice-Ice Fruit): At some point in time, Myst consumed the Koori Koori no Mi, becoming a Freezing Human (氷結人間, Hyōketsu Ningen). As such, she can control the element of ice, and since the fruit is a Logia, her body is likewise made of her element, bestowing upon her great offensive and defensive powers. including the ability to turn her body to ice at will to allow attacks to pass harmlessly through her. Thanks to the fact her power can directly affect water, she can negate the typical Devil Fruit weakness to water, freezing the seas to make a solid surface out of what would otherwise be her ultimate undoing. Myst’s use of the fruit’s power makes her a formidable combatant, as any water is hers to freeze and consequently control using her powers. She’s able to form the ice into any form she desires, giving her an impressive array of techniques. Her control is great enough she doesn't even need to be directly aware of an attack to reform herself, reacting merely on an instinctual level, giving her time to dodge even sneak attacks. Despite her incredible power and control, Myst still suffers a crippling weakness to flames, the effect varying depending on the strength of the fire compared to her ice; in most cases, the two simply cancel out but stronger flames can entirely overwhelm her. Ice Thorn '''(氷棘', ''Hitoge): Myst freezes the moisture in the air around her arms, covering them with spears of solid ice. Both spears appear to be smooth but are in fact the surfaces are covered in fine, razor-like spikes. Because of the technique’s construction, she can’t carry anything, but that downside very rarely hinders her in direct combat. She can also turn them into augers to increase the damage she inflicts. Frost Claw '''(凍寒爪', ''Toukantsume lit. Bitter Cold Claw): Myst uses her power to change the form of her hand into a claw-like shape, giving her incredibly sharp talons to slice and stab with. Frostbite (凍傷, Toshou): Myst's most basic application of her ice powers is, in fact, one of the deadliest, which takes full advantage of her nature as a living mass of ice in human form. Simply by touching an object, she can freeze it, causing ice to grow along the surface, eventually encasing the object if her powers run rampant enough. Even passively, she can cause a noticeable chill in the air just by being in a room. By focusing on a specific target, if she has enough moisture available to channel her power and a few seconds, she can freeze things over a distance. She's also capable of using the blade of her rapier to extend her range a little, channeling her power through it. Frost Petal Hail (霜花氷, Shimo Hana Hi): Focusing her power on a macroscopic scale, Myst can freeze the moisture in the air to create dozens of tiny lances of ice that she can then throw at the enemy, impaling them on the frozen spears, which quickly melt from the heat of the human body Heavenly Garden: Crystal Moon (天津庭園:玻璃月, Amatsuteien: Haritsuki): One of the strongest powers bestowed by the Devil Fruit, Myst creates a massive sphere of ice that she can then forces downwards at impressive speeds. The speed and mass of the orb combine to provide the deadly force that marks this technique as so dangerous. The force it exerts on impact has been described as comparable to the destruction caused by the largest cannon rounds the Marines have available. The area around the initial target zone experiences immensely dry, freezing winds for a time after the attack is used, all the moisture having been drained to create the Crystal Moon. After use, Myst is left exhausted for a brief while, only capable of using her non-Devil Fruit abilities while she recovers, leaving her wide open to attack since she can't use her Logia body to defend herself. For this reason, combined with the staggering destructive potential it displays, the Crystal Moon is only used as a last resort, Haki Busoshoku Haki (武装色の覇気, Busō-shoku, lit. Color of Armaments): Myst’s Busoshoku Haki is considered impressive, as she quickly mastered the basics of the ability shortly after awakening it in a moment of fear, her desire to live becoming the invisible armor that once upon a time only the strongest were said to have. The Busoshoku Haki allows Myst to wage equal battle with Paramecia users or Logia like herself by coating her attacks and allowing them to touch the “substantial body” beneath their altered forms. Although relatively weak in its use, Myst can also use an upgraded form of Busoshoku Haki, known as Busoshoku: Koka (武装色 硬化 Busō-shoku: Kōka, Color of Armaments: Hardening). This improved variation is a concentrated Haki so dense, it causes a slight, but obvious, physical change; it causes the affected parts of her body to turn jet black. The advantages of this version over the original are few, but notable, especially in that the defensive aspects are increased manyfold due to the density of the Haki. Myst has only been shown to coat her hands and a little less than half of both arms in this black armor at the same time without causing herself undue strain. Quotes “Justice? You have to be kidding. To those who oppose us, we are not just. What we call ‘justice’, they call oppression. What we call rebellion is their definition of justice.” Trivia Myst’s appearance is based on Esdeath from "Akame Ga Kill!". Her theme song, as chosen by the author, is Angel of the Dark by Aviators